The present invention relates to assembly methods and apparatus for fabricating construction members which include a pair of generally parallel chords and a plurality of blocks disposed and fixed between the chords.
In copending patent application, Ser. No. 36,385, a simple, lightweight and sturdy construction member for use in place of conventional studs, trusses, joists and the like is disclosed. This construction member includes a pair of chords arranged in a parallel, spaced apart relationship and a plurality of blocks disposed between and joining the chords. This arrangement provides openings in the construction member which not only reduce the weight of member but also facilitate the easy passage through the member of accessory elements such as wiring, plumbing, etc.
The need for a construction member as described in the aforecited copending application arises from the dramatic increase of construction costs in recent years which in large part is due to the increased cost of conventional construction materials and shortage of construction grade lumber. For wood construction, such materials typically consist of heavy, solid lumber, 2.times.4's, 2.times.6's, etc. It is felt that the above-described construction member provides a desirable alternative to the solid lumber studs, trusses and joists presently being used in the construction industry.
It is apparent that the economy in using the construction members described depends in part on the cost of manufacturing or fabricating such construction members. Although manufacturing methods and apparatus have been disclosed for manufacturing other types of trusses or wooden construction members (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,703, 3,903,583, 4,033,025, and 4,047,282), applicant herein is unaware of any manufacturing method or apparatus which could be utilized in manufacturing the above-identified construction member.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and economical method and apparatus for fabricating a construction member which is composed of a pair of chords, and a plurality of blocks disposed between and joining the chords.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a method and apparatus which is substantially automated.
It is a further object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a method and apparatus for fabricating a construction member composed of two generally parallel chords joined by spacer lock plates which include a plate having opposed cuts on opposite edges thereof, a stem portion between the cuts, and toothed flanges on each side of the stem portion and cuts.